Un Sueño por Cumplir
by Camix28
Summary: Ella solo queria cumplir su sueño, pero el destino le trajo muchas sorpresas. (Los personajes pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi) Camix28


Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Shisuoka .. los niños corrían rumbo a la escuela ... Algunas personas iban camino al trabajo todo era como de costumbre

Sanae Nakasawa una joven de tan solo 18 años caminaba rumbo a su escuela el Nankatsu en el cual pasó casi todos los momentos tos más alegres de su vida ... La razón por la que iba a su antigua escuela era por qué está le ofrecia una buenas ventajas y posibilidades para su futuro .. obviamente ella estaba muy interesada en eso .. así que decidió concentrarse al cien por ciento en las palabras que el director de la escuela le dijo unas semanas atrás

"Si usted recibe esta oportunidad para poder encontrar un futuro con las mejores posibilidades que por cierto no es muy fácil que se den a cualquier estudiante .. le garantizo que tanto usted como nosotros .. estaremos satisfechos con las cosas que podría Usted crear con el tiempo ... Pienselo que como está oportunidad no hay dos "

Aquellas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza .. y ahora se encontraba allí en frente de una puerta .. Totalmente decidida a tener un futuro maravilloso .. tocó dos veces la puerta y una voz le ordenó a que pasara..

"Buen día señorita Nakasawa" le dijo el director

"Buen día a Usted director" le contesto cordialmente

"Por lo que veo a pensado en mi oferta" ella asintió "pues entonces dígame que planea para su futuro señorita Nakasawa"

"Vera he decidido aprobar su oferta y me dedicaré a estudiar para así tener un buen futuro " dijo decidida

"Sabía que diría eso " saco unos papeles de su escritorio y se los mostró "Aquí están los tres países en donde puede poner en práctica su aprendizaje señorita" le extendió tres documentos los cuales ella analizó por unos minutos .. ya que tenía tres grandes países para elegir : Alemania , Francia y por último el mismo Japón se quedó pensando unos minutos más hasta que finalmente decidió

" Elijo Alemania señor " dijo extendiendo el documento con el país correspondiente "le agradezco mucho su apoyo" hizo una reverencia

"No hay de que señorita Nakasawa usted se lo ha ganado por su esfuerzo en unos meses su futuro estará en marcha " dijo dandole un sobre amarillo "le agradezco mucho por su esfuerzo y dedicación a la escuela durante estos años" ella se atino a sonreír

"Bueno hasta pronto señor director" se despidió

"Bueno hasta pronto señorita Nakasawa" se despidió de igual manera

Su destino estaba en marcha ya lo había decidido .. iría a Alemania y allí cumpliría su sueños .. tenía planeado estudiar medicina deportiva .. ya que en sus años atendiendo a los jugadores de equipo de fútbol se acostumbro a curar heridas desinfectar ,etc. .. fue entonces que pasó por la cancha de fútbol ..

Allí fue donde lo conoció .. dónde se enamoró por primera vez .. dónde con tantos ánimos lo apoyo durante muchos años .. allí varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente

Flash Back

Una Sanae de unos 12 años observaba a un niño jugando con su balón corriendo .. y tirando a gol .. aquel niño no se inmutaba en su presencia su vida y mente era el soccer

A los 15 años de edad Sanae seguía viviendo la misma historia .. un joven de la misma edad jugaba alegremente con su querido balón

Hasta que la historia de siempre dió un giro inesperado

Estadio de Tokio-Japon

"Estamos a pocos minutos del tiempo extra en el partido entre el colegio Toho y el Nankatsu .. los jugadores están muy agotados .. pero sin embargo el capitán del Equipo del Nankatsu no se rinde .. miren eso en un terrible descuido por parte de Kojiro Hyuga .. Tsubasa Ozora toma poder en el balón y corre hacia la portería enemiga .. está cada vez más cerca" el narrador sustentaba el partido y la afición alentaba con más fuerzas cada vez

"Esto es increíble Tsubasa Ozora está tirando su inigualable y único tiro con efecto y..." Sanae tenía su corazón muy acelerado y sus manos sudaban

"GOOOOOOOOOLL DE TSUBASA OZORA ..." el silvatazo del árbitro sonó y la afición gritaba de alegría .. mientras en el campo Tsubasa se arrodilló y con manos en el césped dejó caer unas lágrimas de alegría .. uno de sus sueños estaba cumplido .. fue entonces que su cuerpo ya no dio más y cayó al césped muerto del cansancio .. Sanae al ver esto corrió aceleradamente hacia el he intento hacer que reaccionara pero nada.. llegaron los médicos y se lo llevaron .. al salir del campo todos aplaudieron a Tsubasa por el increíble esfuerzo que dejó en el partido

Hospital Nacional de Tokio-Japon una semana después..

Tsubasa permanecía en camilla ya un poco mejor pero debía reposar más .. aquel día Sanae se quedó a cargo de Tsubasa ya que la señora Natsuko Ozora iría a atender al capitán Kudai Ozora ya luego vendrían a ver a Tsubasa .. el fue despertando poco a poco ..

"Sanae?" Pregunto

"Tranquilo Tsubasa tu madre me dejó a cargo de tu por unas horas" le comentó

"Ah ... Pues gracias por cuidar de mi Sanae .. de verdad gracias " le dijo

"No agradezcas lo hago con gusto .. ohh casi lo olvido tienes que comer" dijo a la bandeja a Tsubasa

"No gracias .. Sanae "

"De ninguna manera .. vas a comer ahora " dijo Sanae ofreciéndole una cuchara

"Esta bien " dijo comiendo el plato de sopa

Y así un par de semanas pasaron y Tsubasa partió a Brasil .. sin decirle nada a nadie más que a Ryo Ishisaki ... Y este les comunico 1 día después ... Aquellos días .. ella se deprimió mucho ya hasta lloraba solo por escuchar su nombre .. la madre de Sanae al ver su estado se preocupó y fue Yukari quien le contó las razones .. al principio sintió rabia pero luego se convirtió en pena y lástima .. ya que el corazón de su pequeña estaba roto en mil pedazos.. y la única solución fue seguir con sus estudios .. así lo hizo

Presente..

Decidió alejarse del campo tomando rumbo a su casa .. para darle la buena noticia a su madre .. quien seguro la estaba esperando.


End file.
